Yandere X Tsundere
by DexcieDasOtaku
Summary: This is what would happen if a Tsundere and a Yandere where put together. Ary (Ah-dy) has a lot of catching up to do with an old friend. .This is my story and no outside characters where used.


**Yandere .X. Tsundere**

Hello Dexie here! Yandere X Tsundere is a story I really want to write. I am heavily debating putting it into a manga form; the reviews here will help me place this story. If you are not aware of what a yandere and tsundere are then I suggest looking at youtube videos about them before you continue reading.

Brief description of starting point for story:

Ary (ah-dy) is a perfect student at Yohna High, plenty of friends to spare and looks to kill, but her attitude gets flipped around when an old friend pops up out of nowhere with way too much history.

 **Chapter One. Did she forget?**

"Wow Cara, another answer wrong," the stern teacher sighs looking concerningly to Cara in the third row of the full classroom. "What will I…" she notices a student's hand up in the second row by the window.

"Yes Ary?"

Ary a 5.7 young girl with darling violet eyes stands up and says with a sweet smile,

"I would like a chance to answer."

"Oh Ary sweety we already know you know it. When did you come back from Drama club.?" The teacher asks.

"I've been back for a few minutes now but i'm already caught up. I wouldn't feel right missing class." Ary says slightly bashful brushing her long silver hair behind her shoulder.

"I see your point but there's a play next friday right?" the teacher persists, "And I fear it would suffer if you weren't there to oversee the practices."

Ary pouts slightly,

"Are you certain?"

Two loud knocks come from the door.

The teacher scoffs loudly,

"The doors obviously open," then turning to look.

"Sorry. I was told to knock." A tall male with dark red hair and light yet tense olive eyes says while leaning against the frame of the threshold (doorway).

"Oh," the teacher says slightly surprised. "You're the new student Mr. Sokyo correct?"

He tilts his head slightly, "Yeah, but I prefer Axuss. (Ax-suss)."

Students stare at him uneasily paying mind to his black T-shirt and grey ripped jeans held by a black belt with crimson spikes and a chain running from it into his pocket.

One of the student mumble over to Cara,

" He's a new student.?"

"I sure hope so." Cara whispers back starry eyed.

"I assume you've forgotten your uniform." the teacher suggests.

"Actually I haven't been issued one yet."

The teacher places the back of her hand to her forehead in frustration and mutters to herself,

"Those idiots." she then places a new smile on her face and looks to Ary sweetly.

"Ary doll could you take Mr. Sokyo to get a uniform?"

"I prefer Axuss." Axuss says again costicaly.

The Students in the room have a small uproar at the suggestion, one student shouting out,  
"Mrs. Clair! How could you."

Another then saying,

"Ary don't go!"

Cara then stands up and suggest, "I shall go in place of Ary."

"No!" the teacher snaps at Cara, then saying calmer, "Especially not with your grades."

"You're so cruel." Cara pouts sitting back down to weep heavily.

Ary then says nicely,

"I really don't mind."

The teacher smiles,

"Great, thanks I know I can depend on you."

Ary walks to the doorway. Then introduces herself sweetly.

"Hello, I'm Ary."

Axuss thinks to himself before responding,

'So she doesn't even remember me?'

He sneers a "tch" and turns around to walk off.

The students are outraged, exclaiming,

"Did he just 'Tch' her and walk away!"

Ary confused, ~did I say something wrong?~

Axuss stops and looks over his shoulder back to Ary,  
"Are you coming or what?"

Ary snaps out of her confusion,

"Oh… yeah." she runs to catch up and he goes back to walking.

"Shouldn't I be leading?"

"Then catch up." He sneers.

I the classroom a student interrogates the teacher.

"Mrs. Clair who is that person and why in the h*ll did you just send dear Ary off with him! He looks like a …" he's cut off by the teacher.

"Shut up Rory."

The student curls back in fear.

"Ahh, sorry! Why're you yelling?"

The teacher calms herself.

"Look students he may not look it but Mr. Sokyo is actually from a very well established family and has asked to be placed in this school this is a great opportunity for the school to score more funding and maybe even other wealthy students interest."

"A wealthy family huh? Then why does he look like something i'd pull out of a moshpit?" A student asks suspiciously.

The teacher sighs, "I'll admit he may be a problem child… but none the less we must make this an environment he can brag about."

"I'm not so sure about it but… if it will help the school." the students agree.

Ary finally caught up to Axuss, "You haven't said anything since we left the class is something wrong?"

"I guess you could say that." Axuss says still not looking at her.

Ary worried prolongs, "Oh? What is it then?"

Axuss already irritated sighs,

"Ok i said something you should shut up now."

Ary looks away from him feeling bitten.

When they get to the uniforms office Ary signs Axuss three uniforms out and takes the key to the uniform storage room to pick the uniforms up.

They walk a small ways down the hall to the large white door with a sign that reads, '2nd year uniforms'

"It's strange you changed schools in your second year. Do you miss your old friends?"

Ary asks while unlocking the door.

"Why would i?" he jests, (retorts)

Ary opens the door.

"Well it's tough being a new student right? New scenery new people."

He sighs again, "Sure why not. Can you let me in now?"

She opens the door and they walk into the surprisingly large room.

"Ok so they haven't sized the uniforms yet so i'm going to give you a set that looks like it'll fit you can try it on in the dressing room in the corner." she points to a door with a hanger on it leading to another smaller room.

"There ironically really preud about our uniforms fitting right, so don't say it fits if it doesn't, ok." she looks through the male uniforms and hands him two outfits.

"Whatever," he says taking the uniforms and walking to the dressing room."

One of them is an event uniform so don't keep it on." she informs him.

He walks into the dressing room and changes.

Ary stands outside to wait.

"It doesn't fit to small." he says loud enough for her to hear.

Ary grabs another uniform and walks to the room to give it to him instead.

"Here's another one." she says turning into the room.

She stops dead in her tracks having walked in on him not yet put his shirt back on. Frozen for a second she snaps out of it and drops the uniform before quickly turning to leave.

"Eh, "So sorry!" she exclaims."

He quickly grabs her wrist and pulls her back, then slams her into the wall.

He stand with his hand pressed against the wall aside her, staring at her tensely.

Completely astonished and at a loss of words Ary whimpers worriedly.

Axuss then in a hurt but still tough tone.

"Do you really not remember me?"

Ary doesn't answer confused.

Axuss then says a little more hurt, "You're kidding me right?"

Ary is still siglent.

He frowns and pushes her to the door, "Ok get out. You should know to knock by now."

She almost trips on her ways out the door. Still questioning what happened, she says,

"I'm going to go now just return the key to the office." she starts to walk out.

"No need, "He says walking out of the changing room in the correct fitting uniform dark blue with sleek soft material(Japanese style). Fitting perfectly on his firm but lean frame.

He takes the key from the table and hands puts it in her hand.

She looks at him with an awkward and confused daze.

"What was that?" She asks.

"What was what?" He replies.

"Back there what you did… w… with the wall… an…"

He steps to her, "Nothing. Unless you liked it."

"What." She exclaims nearly outraged.

"I can alway do it ag-"

"No!" She exclaims. She walks off quickly.

She walks to the office and drops off the key then walks off to drama class.

 **end of part of chapter one.**

 _If you liked this don't worry I will continue it soon and the next time it will be by full chapters tell me what you think so far. Thank you so much for reading. Dexie out_


End file.
